Mutant Chronicles/Weapon Qualities
In all cases, where weapon qualities have a variable rating (denoted by an X), this stacks with any modifiers from other situations. For example, a weapon with Spread 1 that gains Spread 2 for any reason, now counts as having Spread 3. Armor Piercing 'A weapon with Armor Piercing ignores X points of DR for each margin of success during its damage roll, where X is the rating of this quality. An Armor Piercing 2 weapon that rolls a margin of success of 5 would thus ignore ten points of DR. '''Ammo (quality) '''Some weapons use unusual or specialized ammunition, which grants particular effects when the wielder achieves a critical result when attacking. This quality will note the weapon quality the weapon gains when a critical is rolled in such a way. ' ''' '''Backlash x A weapon with the Backlash quality deals X damage to the attacking player for every critical hit rolled. The damage is done to a random hit location and ignores armor. ' ' Blast (Close, Med) The weapon produces a burst of explosive force that can lay low several enemies at once. For each degree of success, the weapon strikes an additional target within the blast’s range, starting with the one nearest to the initial target. Additional characters hit by the blast may make their own defense Actions, at DX -2, rather than opposing the firer. All Blast weapons have Spread 1 as standard. Damage should be rolled once for all targets. Generally, the firer is not hit by the blast of his own weapon, but accidents do happen. At a GM’s discretion, a character using a blast weapon may be hit by his own blast. ' ' Incendiary x The target is set alight and gains the Burning status effect for a number of rounds equal to the number of degrees of success rolled. As per Burning, at the end of the target’s turn it suffers X damage to a random hit location and one mental damage. Wounds inflicted by Burning ignore DR. Any critical hits rolled increase the number of rounds that the character is aflame. ' ' ' Close quarters '''This ranged weapon may be used against targets within Reach without penalty '''Corrupted x '''An attack with the Corrupted quality affects the creature with corruption damage equal to X times the degrees of success rolled, where X is the rating of this trait. If a Corrupted 2 weapon generates 3 degrees of success on its attack, 6 Corruption damage would be dealt to the target. '''Dreadful '''A weapon with the Dreadful quality inflicts one Dread for each Degree of success generated during its damage roll. '''Dueling '''A dueling weapon is ideal for the artistic to-and-fro of single combat. A dueling weapon grants +1 on all Melee tests made to attack or parry with it. '''Full Defiance x '''Weapons of this type – normally shields and similar defensive tools – are especially good at warding their users from harm. A character wielding a Full Defense weapon may attempt to make Parry and Guard Actions using his melee skill against ranged attacks as well as melee attacks. Full Defense also confers all the abilities of Parry. The X value is the DR provided which now applies to both melee and ranged attacks. '''Gruesome '''A weapon with the Gruesome quality inflicts the Bleeding status for a number of rounds equal to the number of Degrees of Success rolled. If the character is already bleeding, the status is extended by a number of rounds equal to the number of Degrees of Success rolled. '''Hidden x '''The weapon is easy to conceal, or designed to be disguised as something else. When the weapon is hidden, any search of the character requires an Observation test, with a difficulty equal to this trait’s rating, to locate the hidden weapon. You may impose a penalty on an attack roll in order to stow the weapon away immediately after the attack, hiding it. This becomes DX-2 for Hidden 1 and Hidden 2 weapons, and DX-1 for any weapons with Hidden 3 or better. '''Knockdown '''If one or more critical results are generated on the attack roll, the target is knocked prone unless it can pass an Acrobatics test with a difficulty equal to the Degrees of Success rolled. ' ' '''Mind Breaker '''If one or more critical hits are rolled, a creature damaged by a Mind Breaker weapon suffers a mental assault and receives a point of Dread, with a difficulty equal to the number of Degrees of Success. '''Nonlethal '''The weapon is not designed to inflict harm directly. When rolling damage dice from this weapon, disregard the damage inflicted and count only the number of Degrees of Success generated. The weapon always counts as generating one Degree of Success, in addition to those generated on the roll. '''Parry x '''The weapon is exceptionally good at parrying incoming attacks. When in melee, if a character using a Parry X weapon makes a parry attempt, he gains DR equal to X against melee attacks until the start of his next turn. A character wielding two Parry X weapons adds their ratings together: twinned swords, or a sword and shield, make for a formidable combination. '''Pious x '''The weapon has been crafted to face the forces of Darkness. It counts as Vicious X when its victim is a Heretic or creature of the Dark Legion. '''Reach '''A character with a Reach weapon can withdraw from a melee engagement as a Free Action if no enemy combatants have a reach weapon. The first close combat attack made against a character with a Reach weapon has its difficulty increased by -1. '''Spread x '''A weapon with spread affects a larger area. For each Degree of Success generated, roll X additional hit locations. These additional hit locations suffer half of the attack’s damage, rounded down. This is affected by DR, as normal. '''Stun'''' '''A weapon with the Stun quality inflicts the Stunned condition on the target if one or more Degrees of Success are generated. This condition lasts for one turn for each Degree of Success. '''Torrent '''The weapon does not fie conventional projectiles, but rather a stream of flame or deadly liquid that can be swept back and forth over an area to affect a group, or overcome cover. Torrent weapons cannot affect targets beyond Medium range, and ignore all DR gained from Cover. A Torrent weapon is otherwise treated as a Blast (Close) weapon. '''Toxic x '''The weapon’s attacks are not merely damaging, but leave a potent toxin present, which ravages the target’s body. If one or more Degrees of Success are rolled, the target must attempt a HT test at the start of each turn, with a difficulty equal to the number of Degrees of Success generated. If this test is failed, then the target immediately suffers 1d+X damage to the location struck by the Toxic attack. This damage ignores DR. A successful Resistance tests will end the effect. '''Unforgiving x '''Unforgiving weapons are either exceptionally precise or capable of inflicting much greater harm on a direct hit. If the wielder takes the Aim action, he gains the Vicious X and Armor Piercing X qualities on the subsequent attack. '''Vicious x '''A weapon with the Vicious quality deals X additional damage for each Degree of Success rolled. '''Vile '''Vile weapons leave wounds that will not easily heal. Each Degree of Success rolled counts as one Serious Wound, which must be healed before the character can benefit from any other type of healing. Supernatural means of regaining wounds remove this effect automatically, before having their normal effect. Armor blocks Vile ‘wounds’ as normal Category:Mutant Chronicles